Connected
by Aidan Paige
Summary: (NH) Sometimes the link that connects everyone is more entwined than one might think. A story about the relationship of Nathan, Lucas, and Haley. (a bit of LH as well).
1. Connected: Part 1

Title: Connected (1/?)  
  
Author: Aidan Paige  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!  
  
Distribution: Go a head; just let me know, LoL.  
  
Summary: Guess. sort of like the title.  
  
Pairing(s): Eventual Nathan/Haley, Lucas/Haley friendship.  
  
Feedback: One word, please! Enjoy.I hope.  
  
I've been friends with Lucas for so long that it's hard to picture myself without him. He's like my other half, a brother. Someone who actually cared for me when my family didn't even know I existed. I try to play it off, like being the youngest of seven kids is nothing, but the truth of it is its lonely. Having parents that had more children than they could take, by the time I came around they couldn't be bothered. It was harsh. Not a lot of people know about my life, the only one who even comes close to knowing anything about it is Lucas.  
  
Glancing at the mirror I look at my reflection. I remember the first time when I met Lucas. Oddly enough what brought us together seems to be the same thing that is tearing us apart now. I highly doubt Nathan knows how much he played a part in Lucas and me becoming friends.  
  
I can remember the day I met Lucas like it was yesterday. I had been 6 years old, and had managed to crawl out the back window of my house. Nobody had missed me, they were too busy looking after my older brother's drug problems and sorting out the twin's rivalry to deal the mistake Haley. I had run across the street to the park around the corner. I had been told never to go there, that it was a dangerous place to wonder around. I guess that's why I did. Nobody would come searching for me there. I also secretly hoped that my mom would come out of her drunken stupor and come looking for me, or that my dad would actually come home and take notice of my life.  
  
I had come across a kid; he couldn't have much older than me. He was scrawny and I had seen him around my elementary school a couple times. He was playing basketball with an older man who I had assumed had been his father but later found out was Keith. They looked so happy, just goofing around and laughing when Lucas made a once in a while shot.  
  
It amazed me that two people could get along so well. I had hid in the shadows for a while just staring at them, basking in their life for a few precious moments. I remembered coming to the realization that there could be family that got along, that cared for one another. In school I recalled Lucas always being alone, never really having a friend. Never in my life had I wanted a friend more, after all I never had any friends because my older sister and brothers seemed to always make fun of me and drive off potential friends. I don't know how long I had just stood there observing but suddenly I had been jolted out of my secret viewing by someone pushing me from behind.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Move!" a boy I recognized as Nathan Scott pushed me so hard I had the wind knocked out of me. Glaring at him I started to reply but was cut off by a tall man next to him.  
  
"Nathan don't be rude, save your breath for more important matters. Like the game."  
  
The man really was rather intimidating, I figured he was the dad and I couldn't help but be repulsed by the way the older man looked at me, like I was nothing. It got me so mad; these people didn't even know me. I felt tears building up in my eyes. Why did everyone always judge me? It was either that or not even knowing I existed.  
  
"Hey leave her alone!" A voice cried from behind me, saving me from making a fool out of myself.  
  
Surprisingly enough it was the scrawny kid, the older man with him was standing right behind him well the kid marched up right next to me, and with all the force of someone twice his size pushed Nathan right back. I stared in amazement, nobody I knew pushed Nathan. Nathan always did the pushing, or tormenting, he was the popular bully. Nathan had looked surprised too. I don't think he had ever noticed the kid before.  
  
"Who do you think you are!? Pushing someone you don't even know around! You're just a stupid coward!"  
  
"Watch what you say you inbreed, I wouldn't even start to threaten my son." Nathan's father barked at the other kid.  
  
The kid looked surprised and cowered under the older mans temper. That's when I stepped in and yelled, "At least I don't need my daddy stepping in to defend me, that's dumb!"  
  
I could see both the older and younger Scott's faces turning red. "Just go away, you're not wanted, just leave us alone!"  
  
Nathan charged at me looking like he might tackle me or something, sort of like a linebacker going for a goal. My eyes widen when suddenly the scrawny kid's father intervened, catching Nathan by the waist.  
  
"Don't touch him Keith!"  
  
"Just go away Dan; can't you see your stirring up enough trouble? You don't need the rest of the town becoming curious; I know "you" especially don't want that." I didn't understand the look that was exchanged between the two men, but even back than I knew it had some sort of importance.  
  
"Come on son, and Keith, keep Lucas away from my boy." Dan said as he pulled Nathan away. I sighed in relief as they left, turning around I looked unsurely at the pair that was left behind.  
The boy still glared in the direction Nathan and his dad had taken. Finally he turned to me. I looked at him unsure of myself, ready to bolt at any minute. He suddenly smiled at me shyly.  
  
"You're Haley right?"  
  
I couldn't help but be surprised, I thought nobody noticed me. I think my expression must have showed, because the next thing out of his mouth was, "You're the girl in Mr. Murries class; I've seen you around school. I'm Lucas by the way."  
  
"Really?" I couldn't help the squeak the imitated from me.  
  
"Yeah do you want to shot some hops with Keith and me? Maybe come over for my mommies cookies later?"  
  
I glanced timidly from the boy the "Keith," looking for permission. I was inside really excited, my first friend. Keith nodded his head in approval.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
I remember shooting hoops with them and not making a single shot. As I recalled though, Lucas didn't do that much better either. We had then gone over to Lucas's place and had met his mother, Karen. I remember looking at his mother and I couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful women in the World and that I had wanted to be just like her. I recall thinking to myself that she had such a sweet voice and she made really great cookies.  
  
Lucas and I had been inseparable after that day. He gave me a family, and I gave him the sibling he never had. Karen accepted me into a house that loved me, not just depended on me to pick up after them and got off just trying to make my life miserable.  
  
I didn't know than, but that was the first encounter Lucas had ever had with his father and brother. Nathan and Lucas had not known they were related yet. It's ironic that I was the one that brought Lucas's first memory of Dan and Nathan. It's weird how we all are connected.  
  
End of Part 1. 


	2. Connected: Part 2

Part 2  
  
Lucas Scott watched Haley laugh at something Nathan said. Clenching his fists he had to restrain himself from making his presence known. He glared, watching as Nathan bridged the gap between Haley and himself, leaning in to brush a strand of hair behind her ears. Lucas watched disgustingly as Haley blushed and shied away from Nathan, obviously embarrassed. Giving one last look in their direction he turned and continued onto his locker.  
  
He couldn't believe Haley; he couldn't believe how she could continue to hang out with Nathan, "just tutoring." Yeah right! He appreciated her trying to stick up for him. He even understood it; after all they had been looking out for each other as long as he could remember, she was his first friend, his first thought. She had been his best friend, his everything from the moment they had first met. It was killing him not to do anything about their predicament. He knew Haley was too important to him to risk losing . but it was almost unbearable knowing that she seemed to not see that Nathan was playing her to get to him.  
  
Haley should know that Nathan was bad news; she was there all the times when he was little and needed a shoulder to cry on because he didn't understand why his father didn't want him, or why Nathan couldn't like him. She was his family. He knew he might be acting a little irrational, but Nathan was a sour subject with him, as was Haley for different reasons. Part of him feared that Nathan would take her away from him and he didn't want to share her with him. What if Nathan truly began to see her more than just a way to get at Lucas? How could he not see her as anything short of amazing? Lucas knew that they were only friends, and that was all he really wanted, what he was content with. But he wasn't blind; he knew one day he would have to share her with someone, sort of like her with him. He just didn't want Nathan being that person, plain and simple, Nathan didn't deserve Haley.  
  
As long as Lucas could remember, Nathan Scott got everything he ever wanted, and he took every opportunity to rub it in his face. His father, the popularity, god status, he could act like a jerk and everyone still loved him. Lucas was nice, and he got trampled on. Only Haley had constantly been there for him, and now "almighty" Nathan was trying to take her away. Part of him wanted to give Nathan a chance; he really did, but years of torture, and being the outcast had left him a little weary of the younger Scott. He really did wish Nathan's intentions were honorable towards Haley, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it.  
  
Haley has always been in his corner, problem was she always tried to fight his battles, and now Lucas was scared that she would get hurt, badly. she was just too trusting. That was why he liked her. why he missed her.  
  
Lucas hadn't spoken to Haley since last week at the basketball game. He remembered the look on her face when he commented on her bracelet. He had suspected it might be from Nathan but seeing her had confirmed it. It hurt, because he remembered that bracelet appearing on her wrist two weeks earlier. she had been lying to him for that long. It was like a stab to his heart, and even though she had eventually been honest with him and her reasons valid. The fact is that she had "lied" to him for two weeks. Someone he would never think of being dishonest too. She never lied to him before. The fact that she would conceal meetings with Nathan like they were dirty was what got him. Yeah he would have been upset with her if she had first come to him, but the fact she hid it like she was guilty of something "more." That is what bothered him, and he couldn't get that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that there really was more to it. She might not even know it yet, or she might be in denial, but the fact is that she really did "like" Nathan more than just a tutor.  
  
  
The scary part of it all was, he could see it, and he didn't know if he could stop it. He saw the looks being exchanged by the two, and he knew that something was inevitability going to happen, and he also knew that he be damned if he'd just sit back and watch.  
  
End of Part 2. 


	3. Connected: Part 3

Part 3  
  
Nathan glanced at Haley from where he sat in the back of the classroom. He viewed her profile and smiled slightly when he saw her nibbling her pencil while looking at her paper in deep concentration. In fact if she concentrated any harder she might just make the paper burst into flames.  
  
It was times like these that he enjoyed the most. He didn't have to worry about the repercussions of just being able to look at her, to study her. She never noticed, and when she turned around, he would always glance down, pretending like there was nothing out of the ordinary. She never knew that he watched her. She never knew how much she intrigued him, even before he knew who she was; the best friend of Lucas Scott, Haley had always been a mystery to him. It wasn't until recently that he had started showing any special interest.  
  
What had once started out as a way to get under Lucas's skin had now backfired and gotten under his skin instead. Now all that was really left of his carefully arranged plan was instead, a growing obsession to be with her, to be around her. It was nothing like he had ever felt before.  
  
He looked at her, and just being around her made him want to strive to be a better person. Not only for her but for him too, she made him want to be something more. He was tired of continuously being what people expected him to be. He was used to it, but he was so damn tired of it. Yes he still was Nathan Scott, but in private, with her, he could just be the real Nathan, not the superficial one. She seemed to understand him and despite all of what she saw, the good, the bad, and the ugly. she still wanted to give him a chance.  
  
It was hard though, breaking old habits. Certain things were expected, he had been so use to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. It was habit now. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to hurt Lucas, because honestly some part of him did. The thing that changed though was his feelings. he didn't want to hurt Haley. He didn't want to destroy her relationship with Lucas, because he knew it would kill her, and that would hurt him. Yeah he was jealous of their relationship, but Lucas had been there for her, and he had not. He'd never admit it to anyone, but part of him really did want to give Lucas a chance.  
  
The past week seeing Haley the way she was, was like she was half there. It made him rethink his plan.  
  
He really did enjoy Haley's company. The bonus was ticking Lucas off in the process. He still disliked Lucas but that's what years of drilling from his dad had done to him, and it's hard to erase all that. He knew what Haley said about Lucas was true. That he really was a good guy and wasn't out to steal the spotlight from him or threaten his family, and  
  
Nathan understood that Lucas was simply just "trying" to exist. He understood that Lucas was trying to be more than just a shadow, but Nathan just couldn't seem to get past these feelings that had been programmed into him for so long, it was almost like second nature.  
  
He couldn't stand to see Haley like this, she barely talked and whenever somebody walked through the tutoring center's door she would look up expectantly hoping it might be Lucas. Nathan wasn't blind. They had a friendship that most people would never experience. It was pure, it was family, and it was something Nathan had never experienced. It was friendship at its best, and he seemed to be ripping it into shreds.  
  
Nathan would be lying if he said he never would "not" rub Haley and his growing closeness in Lucas's face, but he didn't think he could live with himself knowing he had helped to destroy a friendship that precious. It obviously meant a lot to Haley, and Lucas was a fool to even let Nathan come in between him and Haley's friendship. If Nathan had someone like Haley in his life and had something like that, he would never ever consider letting something get in between it. Nathan knew even though both Lucas and he had problems with each other, it was unfair to let that be the cause of destroying something that meant a great deal to someone else. Nathan wasn't that cold hearted. He was surprised Lucas would even go so far.  
  
Really what Nathan wanted to do, was to be able to talk to Haley again. Without a large black cloud hanging over her head, and looking like she had been kicked one too many times. He knew Lucas and Haley hadn't talked in a week, and because of that, that's why when the bell rang he quickly got up from his seat giving Haley one last look.  
  
So here Nathan Scott stood, waiting, in the last place anyone in the World would expect to find him, at Lucas Scott's locker.  
  
End of Part 3. 


	4. Connected: Part 4

Part 4  
  
Lucas Scott grumbled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He couldn't believe how bad his day had gone. He just couldn't seem to concentrate this past week, and he knew exactly why. His and Haley's lack of communication, and it was all Nathan's fault.  
  
Heading towards his locker, he couldn't wait to unload his books and get out of there. Luckily there was not a basketball practice today so he could just go home and crash. Contemplate why he had to feel so miserable. It was his own doing really, he was the one who had distanced himself from Haley, but he needed to sort his emotions out before he could even consider talking to her again. It was torture, it was making him miserable, but he hadn't sorted out what he was going to do about Haley and Nathan.  
  
Just as he was about to reach his locker he froze. Blinking, trying to clear his vision he couldn't help but feel floored. Before him leaning casually against his locker was none other than the bane of existence, "at least right now," Nathan.  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure-"Lucas began only to be cut off my Nathan.  
  
"Look, I'm cutting straight to the point here; it's come to my attention that we haven't had a real man to man chat. A whole bunch of glares and nasty words, but we really haven't had a meaningful conversation."  
  
"Okay, so? Not my fault. What do you want?" Lucas asked glaring at Nathan.  
  
"You and I don't get along, plain and simple, you know it, and I know it, but someone else won't accept it. It's come to my attention by observing a certain little tutor of mine that you guys are not talking."  
  
"Look I know you're playing Haley to get to me, just leave her out of this!"  
  
"I admit, at first I was. I'm not going to lie to you, but I've gotten to know her and for once this isn't about you and me." Nathan sighed frustrated that he even was doing this, he continued.  
  
"She's miserable; frankly take my advice. if I had a friendship like you and Haley's I wouldn't let anything get in the way of it. She's a good person and only was trying to help you, and you're too pig headed to forgive her or see that she was doing it for you." He said somewhat sourly.  
  
"She's still tutoring you." Lucas shot back.  
  
"Yeah but she sees something. I don't know what, but she's a good person and really is trying to help me, but as long as you continue to ignore her it's not going to get better Lucas. You need to talk to her."  
  
"I was going to."  
  
"Oh yeah? When?"  
  
"When I had some time-"  
  
"Total bull Lucas, you know that the longer you take the harder it is going to be to sort this out. For once don't think about the feud we have, there's too much history to sort it into a neat little category. Don't blow it. besides how am I supposed to bug you if you don't have any contact with the girl?" Nathan finished sarcastically.  
  
"Think about it. Don't let a good thing go."  
  
With that Nathan walked off leaving an astonished older Scott behind.  
  
What the hell just happened? Lucas blinked a few more times in astonishment. It seemed unreal. They had a conversation that didn't result in name calling, or put downs. Maybe Haley was good for Nathan, well as a tutor anyways. He needed some time to think this through. No wait scratch that, he just needed to act. He hated to admit it, but Nathan might be right. 


	5. Connected: Part 5

Part 5  
  
Haley glanced out the window watching as the rain pelted down onto the ground outside. What a mucky day it was, it was sort of like her mood. She missed having Lucas to talk to. She had tried visiting, tried calling but he was never around or conveniently missing. It seemed he didn't want her around or wanted to deal with her. She didn't know what to do. Even if she was to stop tutoring Nathan, which she wasn't going to anytime soon, what good would that do? It would just be giving up. but was that worth losing Luke over.  
  
She knew this was a touchy subject before she got into it, that's why she never wanted Lucas to find out. Unfortunately it had backfired on her and all that she seemed to have left was her resolve that she was doing the right thing. Did she really want to lose Lucas over this? She originally had offered to tutor Nathan on the grounds that the hazing on Lucas would stop and it had. She had also come across something that she didn't plan on.  
  
She liked spending time with Nathan; she saw something beyond his high and mighty driven ego. If only Lucas could see that, but she didn't really expect him too. This was a torture of her own making.  
  
"Hales?" a voice she hadn't expected to hear.  
  
"Luke?" she said uncertainly.  
  
She got up from the chair she had been resting in. "How did you get in here."  
  
Haley was dressed in her pj's and nobody had been home except for her all day. She was surprised that Lucas had managed to find a way into her house.  
  
"The door was unlocked, I knocked but nobody answered so you know, I let myself in as I've always done."  
  
"God Luke, I've missed you." She said as she rushed to him but stopped looking at him uncertainly.  
  
He smiled at her and held out his arms and she rushed to him give him a hug.  
  
"I missed you too Hales." He whispered into her hair. "Let's never fight again, k?"  
  
"I never wanted to fight in the first place, I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to make the hazing stop."  
  
They finally let go of one another and Lucas smiled slightly at her. "I know, and it's okay. It took me awhile, I still don't understand. but I don't think I have to. Just if he hurts you, I'll kill him."  
  
"Luke! He's not going to hurt me!? There's nothing to hurt, I'm just tutoring him!"  
  
"Just be careful Hales, I missed you. It's been hell not hanging out with you. I think that's the longest we've ever gone without each other."  
  
"Yeah well you're just too pig headed for your own good! But I forgive you anyway." Haley said while playfully punching him.  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
Lucas shook his head, she obviously didn't see it. She didn't seem to see what was happening between her and Nathan. It confirmed his original thought that she was in denial. It was obvious by the way Nathan talked to him about her and the way she had defended him that there was something going on. Maybe even both of them couldn't see it yet. He would be lying if he said he didn't want it to stay that way. Though he was confident that Nathan at least wasn't out to get her, so as long as nothing bad happened between those two he could accept that. He and Nathan were another matter.  
  
End of Part 5.  
  
Another short part. Sorry, but next chapter will be Naley. 


	6. Connected: Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Hey there gorgeous" Haley turned around and playfully smacked Nathan well trying to suppress a grin as well as control the shivers that seemed to have overtaken her. Not wanting him to notice she backed away cautiously. Of course the jerk seemed to notice her discomfort and for every little inch she tried to put between them, he seemed to magically bridge the gap between them.  
  
Groaning in frustration she finally gave in and decided to just let it happen. Of course the tingling sensation hadn't stopped and she couldn't help but feel goose bumps begin to form on her arms from the close proximity of their bodies. Electricity seemed to pulsate between them, and she tried to remain calm.  
  
"Don't hey gorgeous me! Your late as usual. have you ever heard of an alarm clock?" she lectured trying to dispel the feelings that she couldn't seem to control.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere she had a weird feeling overtake her and was able to look up just in time. She froze, before she could catch her breath she was suddenly enfolded by the powerful arms of Nathan Scott.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're angry?" He said.  
  
She blinked in disbelief, this was not happening. Nathan wasn't "that forward." Was it just her or had it all of a sudden gotten really hot in here?  
  
"Are you on drugs Scott? What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Why should there be anything the matter?" Nathan replied innocently. Leaning forward toward her, Haley found suddenly she couldn't think, couldn't grasp any concept of what was right or wrong. He smelled so good. What was happening?  
  
"You smell so good." He whispered in her ear while inhaling her scent. Haley couldn't help but laugh, everything was all clouded, she couldn't think. Trying to think she pulled away slightly from their intimate embrace. She made her first mistake, looking into his eyes she suddenly found herself falling. Like a bad cause of vertigo, but in a good way.  
  
She never noticed how blue his eyes were before, you could just get lost in them. Her gaze shifted, which was her second mistake. Her gaze landed on his lips. She licked her lips suddenly nervous and quickly glanced away and back, then away again, and finally back to meeting his eyes. She inhaled deeply; the breath seemed to be momentarily knocked out of her. She saw him glancing back and forth between her lips and her eyes, his eyes suddenly very dark and intense. He was looking at her, measuring her.  
  
Through a haze she watched as if she was outside of her body as he leaned forward and suddenly met her lips, starting off lightly, sweetly kissing her. He began taunting her, lightly tasting and nipping at lips. It was a chaste kiss; with so much feeling behind it that she was knocked right back into her body. Her lips returned his kiss, which became more and more intense. What began as an innocent kiss suddenly turned passionate, hungry. She nipped, and sucked at his lips, seemingly not being able to get enough. He tasted so good. Her hands came up to grasp his head, moving from the back of his neck to tangling in his hair. He did the same thing, gently massaging her neck with one hand well petting her cheek with the other. They seemed to devour each other, oblivious to the rest of the World. Under his soft coaxing she opened her mouth slightly to let him deepen the kiss.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away, her eyes remained closed as she leaned in, trying to get another taste of the unique taste that was Nathan Scott.  
  
"Haley." He whispered. She could barely hear him. She tried again to lean forward only to be met with. nothing. She felt his hands as well as his warmth disappear.  
  
"Haley, wake up. Time for school"  
  
She whimpered refusing to open her eyes.  
  
"Come on Haley, we can't be late, plus you have tutoring with 'it'."  
  
With a gasp Haley woke up.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Haley was met by the concerned eyes of. oh god, the wrong Scott. What happened?  
  
Lucas looked at her smiling slightly, having no idea of what had just transpired in her dreams. She still felt the effects of her dream; she couldn't seem to grasp reality. It had seemed so real. She could still taste him.  
  
"Sorry, I know you love your sleep but you really need to get up Hales." Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Luke." She grumbled rolling out of bed.  
  
She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Walking to the bathroom she turned on the faucet and leaned down to splash water on her face. Grabbing a towel she glanced up and looked at herself in the mirror. Squinting at herself she shook her head a couple times to try to forget the dream.  
  
"My god Haley, what does this mean?" she whispered to herself while staring at her reflection.  
  
her conscience screamed back at her. She stared at herself in shock. It couldn't be, she couldn't like him. Lucas would kill him, and then kill her. That dream had been so intense though. No she had to forget about it, but how could she when she was going to be seeing him in the next couple of hours? God! How would she act? It was a nightmare. Yes she did like Nathan, she had except that. the dream was too real to denial her attraction, but there was no way Nathan liked her. She needed to get over this fast.  
  
"Don't get yourself hurt James." She whispered to herself as she turned off the bathroom lights and stepped out preparing for the day to come. 


End file.
